Robin Carter
Robin Carter's Profile |} *'Birth Date:' October 31st *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'School: '''Clara Barton High School. *'School Grade:' 10th *'Blood Type: O+ *'Age: '''15 Apperance Human/Vampire hybrid As a human or Vampire, Robin has brown hair which she wears out or in a ponytail. She also wears a orange shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Kiti also wears a watch on her wrist. She has blue eyes. Vampire As a Vampire, Robin's blue eyes turn yellow with slit pupils. Her Panther ears are black, and she wears a pink collar. Her hair is the same color as her human form.However, her hair is a lighter shade. Anime Story Synopsis Past When Robin was 3, she was fused with the Black Panther. She has been acting like a cat since, but got amnesia at the age of 6, forgetting about this. Present At 12, Robin finally remembers that she's been merged with the Black Panther, and becomes a superhero.She develops a crush on Nick Walker, who, as a result, returns her feelings. Future At 32, Robin has been married to Nick and had kids.In Hikari no tenshi! Meisu to kanojo no kazoku mo ningendesu?, it's revealed she and her family are Vampires. 'Powers Robin has the power and ability to control and manipulate the element of Water and all ''of its three forms whether liquid, solid, or gas. She eventually starts controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. She can also control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under her control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. In the animated series she can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of liquid water that she creates from her hands. Robin gains the power and ability of mind control, able to influence and control people's actions, such as making her father go easy on her to avoid grounding or breaking another free from outside mind control. Robin also displays more power with her power over water able to freeze and evaporate it at will, dehydrating AKA sucking the water out of beings, and creating a gigantic version of herself out of pure liquid water using herself as a nexus of this watery giant. When she becomes one with the water dragon,she changes into a pure liquid water-like being. Robin's newest power is known as Scrying, the ability to foresee her present and future in various fluids and in lucid dreams. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Robin possesses: *'Hydrokinesis:' the ability to create water out of thin air *Manipulate bodies of water *Solidify water to grab objects *Create force fields through water *Create watery shapes that she can manipulate at will *'Cryokinesis:' the ability to freeze objects and create/manipulate ice (by the "New Power" arc) *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater *Control and summon rain *Evaporate water *Use mind control *Change the colour of fabric *Alter the pressure of water to slice through objects *Scry via water *Conjure and shoot beams of blue energy from her hands *Use enhanced intuition *Change the physical appearance of others *Suck water out of plants *Dehydration powers *Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams *Evaporate beings at will *Create physical embodiments of herself *Create force fields through and out of water *Breathe underwater *Healing powers *Use her own sweat as water *Use water to grab objects *Freeze objects *Conjure rain and clouds *Near-immortality Personality Robyn is probably one of the friendliest vampires you'll ever meet. Eager to please, loyal to her friends, and very emotionally expressive, Robyn loves people and likes to make them smile, but can't deal with brooding people. While she is not a flirt at first sight, if someone flirts with Robyn, she WILL flirt back. (So watch it, men!) Likewise, Robyn is very cuddly around friends, and she will do (almost) anything for them. True to her powers, though, Robyn can go from cheerful to strangely mysterious, summoning terrifying illusions on a whim. This side often comes out when he plays video games such as Dead Space or Penumbra. Sometimes while playing, Robyn will turn around to see a host of illusions waiting behind her. Robyn gets frustrated easily when debating with someone stubborn, and she ends up yelling at them in French. She has a small obsession with Mardi Gras and Cirque du Soleil, which accounts for his favorite colors. Due to her love for the stage, Robyn will become very excited and dramatic when explaining something in great detail. She is very proud of her half-French heritage, and takes her studies very seriously. In general, though, Robyn is a happy person. But bully her siblings, and you just might wake up in the ICU. Relationships Family *'Valentine Carter (Mother) *'''Darren Carter (Father) *'Daniel Carter '(Brother) *'Katie Carter '(Sister) School Friends *'Nick Sanchez Walker'(Also her boyfriend) Category:females